Dandelions
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: Dentes-de-leão, quando assoprados, levam seus pedidos aos céus. Pós-Legend of Phoenix. Leiam e comentem... One-Shot


**Oh, o que é isso, uma fic?**

**Não tenho muito o que falar desse one-shot... **

**Ele simplesmente surgiu totalmente formado depois que eu reassisti a Legend of Phoenix.**

**Espero que gostem**..

**E o de sempre, Kaleido Star não me pertence.**

* * *

><p>Ela suspirou. Tudo correra bem. Ela havia encontrado sua Fênix a tempo. Assim que as cortinas se fecharam, saiu do palco, e dirigiu-se ao camarim. Rosas, margaridas, azaléias e inúmeras outras variedades de flores destinadas a ela enfeitavam a sala. Entretanto, uma em particular lhe despertou a atenção. Eram lírios da variedade Gloriosa, seus prediletos e também os preferidos de sua falecida mãe. Entre estes, apenas um girassol e, no envelope que deveria conter a informação do remetente, um pequeno e delicado dente-de-leão.<p>

Um dente-de-leão, e várias lembranças...

Ela tinha sete anos novamente, e estava correndo pelo jardim do hospital. Não podia acreditar que sua mãe se fora... Não após ela ter dito tantas palavras rudes para ela. Ela nem teve tempo de se desculpar, e isso era o que a destruía por dentro. Num momento ela corria, no outro se chocava contra algo, e depois, a relva macia. Provavelmente tropeçara numa pedra, ou em seus próprios pés, de qualquer maneira, trombara em algo e caíra. Foi quando ela ouviu uma voz chamando-a, e duas mãos tentando ajudá-la a se reerguer.

- Tudo bem com você? - Era um garoto, aparentemente da sua mesma idade, de pele e cabelos tão claros que era juraria ser um albino, não fossem por seus olhos de tanzanita. Tinha um sotaque que se na época ela achara curioso, hoje se tornara algo recorrente. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando e enxugando as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão.

- Desculpa...- Ela disse, com uma voz rouca. Ele fez como se não fosse nada, e sentou-se no chão, sentindo a brisa brincar com seus cabelos claros.

- Por que você chora? – Ele perguntou, deitando-se na relva. –Você é a filha da moça do 220 né? Meu vô tá no 208...- Ele suspirou, e ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que voltavam a seus olhos azuis. Aparentemente foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse. –Desculpa...

- Não foi nada... - Ela respondeu entre soluços.

Ele sorriu sem graça, e desviando seu olhar dela, avistou algo que o fez ampliar seu sorriso, agora repleto de alegria. Ele tomou sua mão e a arrastou para uma parte da área aberta onde cresciam as flores plumosas. Ele arrancou duas delas e entregou-a uma, sorrindo.

- Assopra. Minha vó diz que o vento leva lá pro céu. Daí sua mãe pega lá em cima! Se você quiser fazer um pedido também... Ele leva!

Ele fechou os olhos. Sussurrou alguma coisa e depois assoprou com toda força. As plumas foram carregadas pelo vento. – Sua vez!

Ela fechou os olhos. Pediu desculpas por tudo que havia dito. Então assoprou.

- Sabe... Você não devia chorar... Assim ela vai ficar triste... - Ele falou, virando-se para trás e vendo que alguém acenava para ele. –Opa! Tchau!- Ele saiu correndo.

* * *

><p>Ele acabara de chegar a sua casa. A peça fora um sucesso, mas ele sabia que seria. A Fênix sempre for um assunto admirável de se representar. Ele retirou seu blazer e a camisa, deixando seu torso modelado pelos inúmeros anos de trapézio nu, colocando-os displicentemente sobre a cadeira de seu quarto. <em>Provavelmente já acabou... Mas temos sempre os fãs... Esperemos mais um pouco.<em> Pensou, visando o cartão que ele havia escrito, reescrito, desenhado... e optado por não enviar junto às flores.

Quem diria... Que aquela garotinha há tantos anos atrás era ela. Quem diria que ele poderia ter, indiretamente, contribuído para o seu comportamento, que a fez sofrer tanto... Quem diria... Que ele ERA tão lerdo a ponto de ter que ouvir pela boca de uma amiga para perceber. Ela não gostava de comentar sobre a mãe tanto quanto ele sobre o pai. _Ela também não deve ter percebido._ Mas então... Ela não iria entender.

* * *

><p>Ela estava de volta ao camarim. Olhando para a flor. Algo vibrava em cima da mesa. Ela pegou o celular:<p>

_Assopra. Minha avó diz que o vento carrega para os céus... Sua mãe vai pegar lá em cima._

_Tenho certeza de que ela está muito orgulhosa de você._

_Antes que resolva falar qualquer coisa... Sou demasiadamente lento para não ter percebido que era você depois de todos esses anos. Acho realmente que crianças são muito inocentes._

_E não precisa limpar as lágrimas... Sua mãe vai ficar feliz se você não as retiver mais._

_Yuri. _

- Seu bobo. - Ela suspirou, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. O girassol... É claro. Os Girassóis da Rússia. Ela não teve dúvidas do que fazer a seguir.

- Sou eu... - Ela ouviu a voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha. Devia ser o fuso horário.

-Eu te acordei?

- Não... Eu estava só descansando os olhos.

- Obrigada.

-Era o mínimo... Depois de não ter feito nada quando você precisava. - Ela tinha certeza que a expressão estampada no rosto dele seria aquele sorriso sem-graça.

- Eu não assoprei ainda... Não dá para fazer isso sozinha.

- Tudo bem... Acho que ainda tenho um aqui. No três?

- Sim.

_Um._

_Dois._

_Três._

- Pronto? – Ele bocejou.

- Obrigada. De verdade. Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite... Fênix Dourada.

Ela desligou o celular, limpou a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas, pegou suas flores e foi para casa, afinal, ainda havia uma semana de performances, e agora ela tinha mais um motivo para continuar sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Olha esse botão aqui embaixo... ele não está pedindo para ser apertado?<strong>

** Reviews please?**


End file.
